Final Decisions
by Draco'sBabe96
Summary: Bella is going to marry Edward. Then Tanya shows up with some very interesting news. Will Bella still love Edward or be with her one and only true love... Rated M just in case
1. The Story

**Final Decisions**

**Chap 1: The Story**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight of any of the Characters, but Stephanie you're awesome.**

**BPOV**

"I really feel like this is it Alice!"

I stated while looking in the mirror. It was a long, white, strapless, and fit me in all the right places. "Are you sure Bella I mean you will only buy one of these... I hope."

"Yes Alice it's the one!"

"Ok if you say so you're the one wearing it not me."

"Did you pick out a bridesmaids dress yet?"

"Yes if you would come out you could see it." As I stepped out of the dressing room I saw Alice in a pool colored dress (our colors are white and pool), it was short, halter, and perfect.

"Oh Alice I love it."

"And you look beautiful too!"

"You think Edward will like it?"

"Yes and it covers you perfectly,"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oh honey I have known since you found out, I know you're pregnant!"

"Alice how did you find out?"

"The pregnancy test in your room, does Edward know yet?"

"No and I would like to keep it that way!"

"Ya ok, but for 8 1/2 months, you barely show."

"Ya I know I'm just scared that I may go into labor here soon!"

"Ya so when did it happen?"

I thought back to that night... "Edward can you get me another blanket, I'm freezing?"

"Ok here Bella, I have to go now it's time for me to go to the airport."

"Ok Jake is going to come over to keep me company since your going to be gone."

"Ok goodbye my love, I won't be gone long." Just as Edward left there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bella so what do you want to do?"

"Um... we could watch TV?"

"Ok" We sat down to watch TV, I flipped through the channels and settled on the Food Network channel, Jake sat down and immediately fell asleep. I looked at Jake in wonder, about how he could sleep so peacefully. I layed down against the arm of the couch and closed my eyes. Next thing I know, I wake up and Jake is nowhere to be found. It's about 6 so I figured he went home. I walk into the kitchen and he is standing right there.

"Oh goodness Jake you scared me."

"Oh sorry, I made you something I was going to wake you up here in a few minutes." Jake turned around, holding what the chef had been making on Food Network.

"Jake what's this for?"

"It's for you I wanted to try my hands out at cooking."

"Oh thanks Jake." He walked over and set my plate in front of me than sat down.

"So what's up down at the rez lately Jake?"

"Oh nothing, Quil has been hanging out with Claire, Jared and Kim are finalizing the details."

"Oh that's right when's the wedding again?"

"3 weeks, and Jared and Kim both told me to tell you that you better show up, but you have to walk with me."

"Ok Jake I don't mind. How old is Claire now anyway?"

"She's 20 same as Quil."

"Wow, it seemed so long when they got together."

"Ya I was 16 you were 17. Now look at us I'm 21 and your 22."

"Oh ya that reminds me here you go."

"What's this?"

"It's for you." He finally pulled off the paper and opened the box.

"Bella, I love it thanks." he said as he pulled out the flask I had engraved for him.

"I don't drink that often, but I still love it."

"Hello Dr. Pepper holder!" He laughed and held out his arms, and I gave him hug, he squeezed then I shivered and he let go. I looked into his eyes, and then I leaned in and kissed him.

"Bella you don't know how long I have wanted you to do that."

"Probably as long as I have wanted to." He carried me to my bed and started to pull my clothes off and I let him.

**Please leave reviews/comments and P.S. this is my first oneshot! I may right more if there are good reviews.**


	2. The Truth

**Final Decisions**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

** Disclaimer I don't own Twilight of any of the Characters, but Stephanie you're awesome.**

**BPOV**

We made love.

I woke up the next morning feeling very limp and satisfied, remembering what happened last night.

"Bella" I heard Jake say from the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, Jake was fixing me breakfast.

"Jake what happened last night?"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"What was that and why do I want to do it again?"

He picked me up still talking and carried me to the bed. I woke up the next morning, and turned to cuddle with Jake but found the sheets empty. I got up, and heard the shower running. "Hey babe I was wondering where you went."

"Then get in here with me." Edward said in his silky voice.

"Edward...?"

"Ya who else would you think it was?"

"No one, you just startled me I didn't know you where back yet." I got in the shower with him...

"Bella... Bella"

"Sorry Alice."

"Ok so 1 week and you're getting married... to my brother!" Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were related. Jasper and Rosalie married into the family, Edward was the only one left to get married. 1 week came and went for me. I woke up to a bright, sunny day, the birds chirping, completely relaxed. Then it hit me as if the ceiling had caved in. So quickly I realized I was getting married today.

"OHMIGOD! I'm getting married today," I said to no one in particular. I got up and started to flitter around the house, soon the doorbell rang. I went to open it to see who it was figuring it was Alice.

"Hey Alice, I thought..." realizing it was not Alice at the door, but a pretty strawberry blonde haired girl.

"Are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes who are you?"

"My name is Tanya, and I need to talk to you."

"Ok Tanya come in, please sit down."

"I'd rather not. Bella, this will be hard for me to say, and I don't know how you will react, but here goes... Bella I'm sleeping with Edward, I have a baby it's hi, and I'm pregnant it's his too."

**A/N. So not what you expected huh? What do you think Bella will do? Will she cancel the wedding; Will she end up with Jake? I guess you will just have to finish reading to find out.**

**Remember reviews are like... having hot sex with Jacob 2 entire days in a row, Ok maybe not that good, but you can still pretend! **


	3. The Untold Lies

**Final Decisions**

**Chapter 3: The Untold Lies**

** Disclaimer I don't own Twilight of any of the Characters, but Stephanie you're awesome. Enjoy chap 3. I just had to update for ya'll IDK when I will be posting the next chap though, but enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Wait what, you're telling me you're sleeping with my fiancée, AND you're bearing his children?"

"Yes Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was engaged until 2 days ago when he came into Phoenix from Forks (we live in Forks) I picked him up at the airport like always, but he was on edge this time. He told me he was getting married in a week, and that he still loved me."

"How long have you two been...*gulp* together?"

"It's been 2 years since we met Bella I'm sorry now probably isn't the best time." The doorbell rang, and then walked in Alice.

"Bella I got our dresses, Rose and Esme should be over soon to help get you ready... Oh who's this?"

"Alice this is Tanya..." I started to cry not being able to get the rest out.

"Bella its ok tell her." Tanya said softly.

"Ok" I said drying my eyes. "This is Tanya... Edward's mistress Sorry Tanya."

"It's ok Bella I completely understand."

"Tanya and Edward have had relations for the last 2 years now, Edwards apparently is a father of 2, 1 of which being on the way."

"How far along are you?" Alice asked calm because she knew by the look I gave her Tanya had not known anything about me until recently.

"8 1/2 months."

"Oh do you know what day it happened?"

"November 18." Tanya said quizzically looking at Alice.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't know if you have noticed, but Bella here is prego too! That's about when you made yours right Bella?"

"Yes it was that day."

"How's that possible Edward didn't come home until 2 days later."

"The baby isn't his Alice, its Jakes."

"Finally"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"I knew you didn't love Edward the way you love Jake."

"Then you can have Edward now Tanya."

"I don't want him, not after all this. I want what it sounds like you and Jake have, I mean if Edward's sister said that then something's not right!"

"Ok let's call off the wedding!"

"No Bella I have an idea, could you deal with Tanya being a bridesmaid so we can settle this?"

"Ya sure she can walk with Jake." I said smiling.

"Ok let me tell you what we are going to do." Alice said with a mischievous grin.

**A/N. So not what you expected huh? What will their plan be? Will Bella end up with Jake? I guess you will have to keep reading to find out!**

**Reviews are amazing! Love ya'll lots for what has been reviewed, keep them coming and I may hurry up when I put up the next chap!**


	4. Truth Comes Out

**Final Decisions**

**Chap 4: Truth Comes Out**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight of any of the Characters, but Stephanie you're awesome. **

**A/N. BTW sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm working on a new story. **

**BPOV**

I was going haywire, Esme and Carlislie walked down the aisle, then Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, then Tanya and Jake. It was time for me to walk down the aisle with my dad. Edward was still in shock from seeing Tanya, his mouth wide open. Tanya was looking at Paul, he was looking back. I think they may have something. As the wedding started, we turned and the preacher started. Finally he said "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We do!" Alice, Tanya, and I said in unison,

"What's wrong?" Edwards asked.

"Oh Edward don't act stupid!" Tanya said.

"Ok in case your wondering whats going on, Edward slept with Tanya here and has 2 kids, so he cheated on Bella!" Alice said without melancholy. Everyone awed in shock.

"I also have some news, as some of you may have noticed I'm pregnant... with a girl."

"You are Bella why didn't you say something." Edward said.

"Why Edward it wouldn't have changed anything, and it's not even yours it's Jakes!" I said about to cry.

"It's mine?" Jake said his voice cracking like he wanted to cry.

"Yes Jake your going to be a daddy."

"Bella why didn't you tell me sooner, this changes everything this is wonderful." Jake said crying.

"So Edward I guess your alone noone wants you not even Tanya."

"Everyone there will be a wedding just not to the expected groom. Bella will you marry me?" Jake said eyeing me with a passion only we could show.

"Yes Jake of course I will!"

**A/N. Sorry for the chort chapter I had to get that in before anything! So not what you expected huh? What will happen next? Guess you will have to keep reading. Ok now some of you may have noticed Jared and Kims wedding wasn't in here yet! Well I didn't forgot about that so it will be in here soon and you will have to read to find out why it hasn't happened yet! Also like I said I'm working on a new story, and I may put some polls up for that here soon!**

**Remember reviews are LOVE!**


	5. Starting The Family

**Final Decisions**

**Chap 5: Starting the Family**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight of any of the Characters, but Stephanie you're awesome. **

**A/N. BTW sorry I haven't updated in forever I'm working on a new story and its summer LOL.**

**BPOV**

We got married and went to the reception. As Jake proposed a toast, and pulled me on to the dance floor I was so excited.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Isabella Black?"

"I think it may take some getting used to!" As Jake and I danced, not even bothering to notice the people around us I got to thinking about Paul and Tanya. "Hey Jake is Paul seeing anybody right now?"

"No why do you ask Bells?"

"I'll be right back honey!" I marched over to Paul who was standing at the bar.

"Oh hey Bells."

"Hey Paul, how about dancing with your little sister?" (He might as well be Jake's brother with how close all those boys are.)

"Shouldn't you be dancing off in Jake's arms trying not to let everyone know the only thing you're really thinking about is the honeymoon?"

"Paul!" I giggled, while I smacked his arm. "Don't you dare say one word!"

"Oh ok, and yes I would like to dance with my little sister." Paul pulled me on the dance floor, I saw Jake dancing with Tanya (yes we could be friends, she didn't know.)

"Hey Paul, what do you think about Tanya?" I said, but it was very clear he was staring at her.

"Oh I don't know, she's really pretty, seems sweet. But I really don't know her why?"

"Oh just wondering it seemed like you like her."

"Ok listen may I have everyone except the bride and all the single ladies clear the dance floor, it's time to throw the bouquet." says Alice giggling. I turned and counted to 3, then threw the bouquet. When I turned around I saw it had landed in the surprised hands of Tanya.

"Looks like your next to get married Tanya!" I said giggling.

"Ok now I need all the single men and Jake up here. Alice get Bella a chair!" said Jared.

"Oh no, I'm not doing this, not now, not ever!" I yelled as Paul dragged me and set me in the chair.

"Ok Jake time for you to get the garter off, but remember it has to be done with your teeth." Jared said laughing.

"Oh no you don't Jake!" I said crossing my legs.

"Just relax Bells, it with be quick I promise, plus I'll make it up to you later!" Jake said with a mischievous grin as he decked under my dress. Suddenly I could feel his hot breath on my legs, his cold hands feeling up my legs and also keeping it steady as he pulled of the garter with his teeth. He came up from under my dress with it in his mouth. Suddenly all the guys started hooping and hollering.

"Jeez Jake took you long enough. Are you sure that's all you did under there?"

"Oh shut up Paul!" Jake said while shooting the garter at his face. Paul caught it.

"Ya I got it!"

"Paul's going to get married soon then too!" I said eyeing Tanya, while we both giggled.

"Ok now if everyone will come to the dance floor, someone has a few things they would like to say" Alice said with a sneer and her evil eye. Edward came to the stage.

"Oh what the fucking hell do you want?" I said pissed off.

"Bells… I want to apologize, I'm so very sorry, and I know I've messed up, but I'm hoping I'll be forgiven."

"You know what first of all don't you fucking dare call me Bells you lost that right, and no I don't forgive you!" I said looking at Jake and just to be a bitch, I pulled him close, and kissed him letting the passion show. Cameras clicked, lights flashed, soon I was dazed.

"Bells you might want to stop before these people see something they don't want to!" Jake whispered to me.

"Sorry, now Edward if that doesn't clarify it, I don't know what will!" I said.

"Ya Bella be a bitch!" Emmett said. (The Cullens still consider me to be part of their family.)

"Ok I understand I just hope you do forgive me Bella." Edward said going to his car.

"Jake I think I need a drink! Maybe an OJ and a sprite, yes that's perfect!"

"You sure baby, you seem a little…"

"JAKE just get the fucking drink! Before I start to cry!" I knew Edward was sorry, and I did love Jake but it was still hard to get over what happened. Jake came back, I downed the OJ, then took the sprite.

"Bella honey are you ok? You're sure drinking A LOT!"

"Ya Jakey I'm fine, just very thirsty all of the sudden!" I heard a splash, looked down and was shocked! What how could my water have broke?

"Bella, Bells!" I heard through my soft sobs.

"Carlisle! Bella's water broke, we need to get her to the hospital!" Alice screamed at him as Jake picked me up and carried me to the car. Then a contraction hit.

"Get me to the fucking hospital, this shit hurts!" I yelled at everyone.

"Trust me honey I know exactly how you feel, I did it, 3 times!" Esme said giving me that try not to kill anyone look.

"Esme, now I especially don't see how you could do this 3 times! I mean look how that one turned out, why would you want anymore chances of having a knuckle head like him?" I asked eyeing Emmett who was glaring at me. "What Em, I speak the truth, I will not tell lies!"

"Really Bells we all know that's not true!" They finally get me into the car, and Alice starts to drive away, just her, Esme, Rosalie, and me together in the car.

"Alice what about the boys?" I said wincing while squeezing Esme and Rosalie's hands.

"They are following us; we didn't want to have to listen to them bickering, especially with you in pain."

"Oh thanks Alice, I love you, but can you please for the love of all that's holy and LIVING please driver FASTER? Having a baby over here!"

"Right sorry Bells, we are almost there just another mile or so!" I sat there panting, hurting even between contractions. We finally pull up to the hospital, Rosalie runs in and grabs a nurse; the nurse helps me out of the car. Jake picks me up and starts to carry me until they give me a wheel chair. They wheel me to the doors, looking at Jake.

"It's ok he's my husband."

"Oh I see and I take it that this little one decided it wanted to come on mommy and daddy's wedding night!" the nurse said.

"Ya she is stubborn just like her father!" I said eyeing Jake.

"Speaking of weddings can we please get her dress off of her?" Alice asked quickly.

"Of course we can." said the nurse.

They get me in the delivery room, I change, and wait for my doctor.

"Ok Bella lets see, you are fully dilated, that was fast, I need you to give me a big push! Ok now another. Ok one more big push!" I hear a babies cry, then I felt tears streaming down my face. The doctor gives the baby to the nurse, then looks back at me puzzled. "Um Bella well this is unexpected, but I have some news, then I need you to do something for me! Bella you have…"

**A/N. Sorry I ended there but I wanted it to be a cliffy. Remember reviews are like having Jake's baby, well almost LOL!**


	6. Daddy's Stubborn Little Boy

**Final Decisions**

**Chap 6: Daddy's Stubborn Little Boy**

**Disclaimer I don't own Twilight of any of the characters sadly, but I have a plan!**

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated, life has caught up with me and so much has been going on with me it's crazy. Also I couldn't find a middle name for Jacob, so I used Taylor's middle name.**

**BPOV**

"Wait, I'm what?" I said shocked.

"You're having twins, so I need you to push again so we can get the other baby out!"

"Ok Bells, come on push! Push baby!" Jake said to me.

I pushed, and then pushed again. I hear another baby cry for the very first time and tears slowly slip down my face. I have a family, a wonderful husband and two little ones. I could never have asked for anything more or anything better.

"Ok Bella, first you had a little boy. 6 lbs 9 oz 20 inches long. I know it's short notice, but do you maybe have a name in mind for this stubborn little one?" The doctor asked smiling at the little boy in his arms.

"I think Jacob Daniel Black Jr." I said looking up at his daddy smiling.

"Bells are you sure?" Jake asked curiously.

"Jake, of course you're his daddy, and he is stubborn just like you!"

"Ok Bella, the second baby was a girl. She is 6 lbs 7 oz 20 inches long. Born 10 minutes after her brother, do you have a name for her?"

"I think we do, Carlie Rayleen Black."

"Ok we will get the footprints and stuff done, do you have any family with you, is so tell them they can come in now."

"Ok thanks doc. Jake can you go get everyone and tell them they can come in?"

"Yes babe of course, I'll be right back." Jake said walking out of the room.

I sat back taking a much needed deep breath trying to get past everything that has happened today. It then all hit me like a ton of bricks, I had broke up with my fiancé at our wedding, my best friend proposed to me and we got married, and had twins today. Why does my life have to be so insanely hectic and crazy all the time?

"Bella honey, you look exhausted. Are you alright?" Esme asked looking at me worried

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed that's all."

"Yeah, I would say so, with all that's happened today. You got married and had a baby all in one day!" Alice said excitedly.

"Jake you didn't tell them yet?" I asked eyeing him.

"Tell us what Bells?" asked Emmett.

"There is your answer honey."

"Aww shut up Jake! Ok guys, don't freak, but… I had fraternal twins!"

"WHAT? Bella why didn't you tell us you were having twins?" Alice asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well darling Ali, I couldn't tell you something if I didn't even know!"

"Wait, you didn't know you were having twins?" Rosalie asked quickly.

"No, they only found one heartbeat, Carlie's, so I thought we were just having a girl!"

"Ok now does mom or dad want Jacob first?" said the nurse coming in with a bundle of blue blanket wrapped in her arms.

"Actually let his godmother hold him. She is the one right there with the spiky jet black hair, and when you bring Carlie in give her to her godmother, the one with the long blonde hair. If you both will be a godmother?"

"Oh yes of course Bella!" Alice squealed and ran over giving me a huge hug.

"Careful Alice, and what about you Rosalie?"

"Well of course, it would be an honor, even though they both are stubborn just like their father!" Rosalie said glancing at Jacob who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jake, I want Quil and Embry to be their godfathers! Embry to Jacob Jr. and Quil to Carlie."

"Bells are you sure about this?" Jake asked me.

"With all my heart. These babies deserve all the love and protection that they could possibly get, and my family," I say glancing at the Cullens, "already is part of that and I want yours to be too!"

"Ok honey if that's what you want, I need to call them, they will be so excited!" Jake sais rushing off to go call two of his best friends and Carlie and Jacob Jr.'s godfathers.

**A/N: **I know it has been almost 2 years since I have updated and I am really sorry! I moved twice, got caught up in my parents divorce and everything. I promise you all are in for a treat though because the next chapter is 20 pages long written, but it is sadly the last chapter. I am working on a couple other stories though, but my senior year is coming too. LOVE Y'ALL!


End file.
